Lo Importante es el Sabor
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Lisa quiere ser Útil, ¿la cocina? la mejor opción


**Lo Importante es el Sabor**

Cada día era una nueva aventura para lisa viviendo al lado de dos jóvenes que para muchos eran simples estudiantes, pero para otros son dos de los más peligrosos terroristas del país.

Llevaba ya casi una semana viviendo bajo el mismo techo de aquellos cuyo pasatiempo diario es construir bombas y desactivarlas, además de crear y hackear un sin numero de tecnología, hoy como ya hace una semana la joven de rostro pálido no asiste al colegio, por lo que tomo la decisión de preparar algo para comer. La cocina no era su materia favorita, la verdad era pésima en ello, pero con los instructivos adecuados podía cocinar a la perfección un estofado para sus nuevos compañeros y de alguna manera sentirse útil.

Coloco su delantal, estaba lista para llevar a cabo aquella hazaña, podía imaginar a los jóvenes felices comiendo su delicioso plato, bueno, no felices pues a excepción de Twelve, Nine no era nada expresivo. Tomo la receta que guardaba en un bolsillo del pantalón y le dio lectura detalladamente

**Ingrediente**

**4 patatas medianas **

**3 zanahorias **

**1 cebolla **

**200gr de carne de ternera **

**2 cucharadas de aceite **

**2 copas de caldo dashi (si no tenéis, agua) **

**2 cucharadas de azúcar **

**3 cucharadas de sake **

**2 cucharadas de mirin **

**4 cucharadas de salsa de soja **

**Arroz blanco japonés para acompañar**

Al revisar la receta la tierna joven dio manos a la obra

**Paso 1**

**En primer lugar, prepararemos todos los ingredientes: pelamos las patatas y las cortamos en trozos lo suficientemente grandes para poder cogerlos con los palillos, pero lo suficientemente pequeños para que nos quepan en la boca sin problemas; pelamos y cortamos la zanahoria en rodajas gruesas; pelamos y cortamos la cebolla por la mitad y en rodajas.**

La hermosa joven hizo exactamente lo que indicaba, tomo las patatas y las pelo y midiendo los ángulos con su boca, corto las papas en pequeños cuadritos los cuales estaba un poco deformado pero no le importo pues lo importante era el sabor; la zanahoria la corto en rodajas gruesas como indicaba la receta, cada zanahoria fue cortada en cuatro rodajas dejando unas porciones que difícilmente pasarían de ser percibidas en un plato, ¿la belleza? Nula, pero la bella joven solo repetía — lo importante es el Sabor — la cebolla cortada en dos y como un toque personal prefirió deshojarla, pues si la picaba en rodajas sus ojos se lastimarían y no podría continuar con aquella obra maestra.

**Paso 2**

**Pasamos las patatas y la zanahoria por agua, para extraerles cualquier resto de suciedad.  
**

—Simple — llevo las papas y zanahorias a un balde que estaba hábil para esta situación y le coloco un poco de sal, no quería que se quedaran sin sabor y para no pasarse de sal; mesclo una pizca de azúcar para mantener neutro el sabor.

**Paso 3**

**Preparamos la carne. Si hemos cortado carne, simplemente la cortaremos en tiras de un centímetro, más o menos. Si hemos congelado la carne, la cortaremos en rodajas lo más fino que podamos y seguidamente en tiras fina.**

aquello le pareció un proceso muy matemático y complicado, prefirió hacerlo mas simple, después de todo no contaba con tanto tiempo para hacer de comer, sus compañero regresarían pronto y tenerles la comida lista seria un grata sorpresa, tomo la carne y lanzando cortes por aquí y por allá , como cuando un asesino descuartiza su presa salvaje mente, si no fuese porque se trataba la tímida Lisa, cualquier presente temería por su vida, al finalizar y ver las diferentes dimensiones de lo que quedaba como carne enfrente de ella, solo pudo repetir — Lo impórtate es el Sabor.

**Paso 4**

**Poner una olla al fuego y calentar 2 cucharadas de aceite.**

La pequeña lisa tomo la olla que por su capacidad de deducción llego a la conclusión que era la correcta para la preparación de su obra maestra, tomo la botella de aceite y vertió dos chorritos de este, después de todo unos chorritos y una cucharada seria casi lo mismo, pero como la salud es importante, dejo aun lado el aceite natural para usar el aceite conocido como oliva, muy sano según había escuchado en algún lugar.

**Paso 5 **

**Cuando el aceite esté caliente, separar del fuego y añadir la ternera. Dar un par de vuelta y poner en el fuego otra vez para freír, hasta que esté la carne dorada (un par de minutos).  
**

Lisa estaba feliz, todo marchaba bien, por su gran felicidad agrego la carne al aceite sin alejar del fuego, la carne como antes estaba congelada produjo un fuego inmenso de la olla, provocando que lisa se asuste y caiga al suelo, se paro rápidamente y se lanzo a salvar su obra, echó la carne sobre un plato y echo la salten al agua — Dios mío que susto — pero aquello no permitió que la pequeña se rindiera, reviso la carne la cual estaba levente quemada, pero mas tarde recordó que una vez su mama le dijo que no es que este quemada, más bien cocida fuera del punto, tomo la carne y como ya estaba un poco oscura no hubo necesidad de dorarla.

**Paso 6**

**A continuación, añadir la patata, la zanahoria y la cebolla y dejar freír todo junto unos 5 minutos.**

Aquello le pareció un poco complicado pues la carne no estaba en la olla, tomo todos los ingredientes y los vertió en la olla y los sofrío todos juntos dándole algo menos de 5 min para que la carne no se queme mas, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, podía imaginar a Twelve Comiendo aquello, su rostro se ponía colorado de solo pensarlo, aquello la hacía muy feliz.

**Paso 7**

**Eguidamente, añadiremos el caldo dashi, el sake y el azúcar y dejaremos cocer a fuego medio otros 5 minutos.  
**

— ¿qué?, ¿porque no lo dijo antes? — empezó a mezclar el caldo, la verdad mas que mezclar lo vertía sin control — por que no ponen ambos pasos juntos? — se cuestionaba la joven, por suerte según ella pudo poner todo bajo control, sin mencionar que se olvido del sake y se paso un poquito de azúcar.

**Paso 8**

**Finalmente, añadiremos el mirin y la salsa de soja y taparemos con papel de aluminio arrugado.  
**

Ya con su ultimo aliento vertió la salsa mirin y soya, se lanzo sobre un pequeña silla al lado de la mesa con la botella de soya en la mano, la miraba fijamente sin nada en mente, después de unos segundo dio un salto, se levanto de su lugar y gritaba — Picante, picante agregue picante — no pudo contener el llanto, ya estaba convencida que todo se había arruinado, lagrimas corrían de su rostro y continuo por leer el ultimo paso de su receta mientras pensaba que no servía para nada.

**Paso 9**

**Dejar cocer a fuego medio, tapado con el papel de aluminio, removiendo de vez en cuando con cuidado hasta que se haya absorbido casi todo el caldo.**

Analizo aquello, —¿?Secar el caldo?— si el caldo se secaba no habría nada malo con aquello, su plato definitivamente estaría salvado, como había perdido tiempo llorando, coloco todo a fuero rápido, debía secarlo sin que el picante se mezclase con los ingredientes, mientras lo demás procedía preparo el arroz con velocidad de dios y cuando menos lo espero todo estaba listo.

Preparo la mesa lo mejor que pudo, no es que no sabia, mas bien que la situación era limitada en aquel hogar

Cuando Nine y Twelve regresaron no pudieron evitar notar que un aroma distinto lo esperaba en casa, al lado de la mesa una chica sucia, con delantal y una tímida sonrisa le esperaba al tiempo que le indicaba que tomasen asiento, Twelve fue el primero en acercarse, miraba aquel estofado que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, cuando nine noto preocupación en el rostro de la joven, se sentó y se sirvió de aquella olla que parecía que contenía la pócima del Mal, twelve con una tierna sonrisa le siguió.

Aquel día todos comieron juntos y en silencio, mientras Lisa estaba feliz por ver como aquellos jóvenes degustaban su comida.

Al llegar la noche dos jóvenes peleaban por hacer uso de su baño, sus estómagos ardían como si tuvieran fuego dentro de el, como una de sus ingeniosas bombas se hubiera detonado, era una batalla a muerte, por el uso de aquella estancia. Su batalla fue interrumpida por una hermosa joven que les preguntaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿qué quieren que les prepare hoy para cenar? —

Fin


End file.
